


A last word

by Cyrola



Category: Hornblower (TV)
Genre: Age of Sail, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyrola/pseuds/Cyrola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Angel can possess a human after getting the person's permit.<br/>During a battle in the age of sail,a young Midshipman fell on his back.But something strange flew out after that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A last word

**Author's Note:**

> It's a short one.It was a just a flash in my mind while I watched too much Supernatural.  
> This is about Midshipman Wellard from the TV show Horatio Hornblower.And it's related to Supernatural.

They all say,there were some strange voice the day Captain Sawyer died.Something sharp,keen.According to the the witness among the survivors.  
But they were too far,far away from the spot.That they only heard piece of it.And saw nothing.  
So what's in there?What else happened?  
Most person would consider it as two man collapsed on the ground.Yes,two.Midshipman Wellard,died in the battle with the prestigious Captain.Who almost got his name forgotten,who didn't even become a adult.  
So back to the point,what was the voice?  
Rumours say at the scene,besides the Spanish enemies,there was another sailor.If more accurately,a gunner who had been extremely loyal to Captain Sawyer.He saw eveything,through the chaos.He'd been there and seen it all.  
......  
To cut the story short,this the last moments of Midshipman Wellard.  
A strange,keen sounds...  
Midshipman Wellard lies on the ground,with blood at the corner of his mouth.  
"YES..."


End file.
